


救世主的救援行动

by Qnian



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qnian/pseuds/Qnian





	救世主的救援行动

　　Thor小心地踏过飞船的残骸，刚刚的爆炸产生的震荡太过强烈，熔断的金属结构参差地横叉在废墟上，他的鞋踩过泛着光的碎片，发出粗糙的摩擦声。　　

　　Thanos发现自己被Loki欺骗了以后，把他连同整个飞船丢在这颗荒芜的星球上，而Thanos最终死在宇宙的星辰间，死得非常彻底，连一颗细胞都找不到。

　　这颗星球正值夜晚，气温降到冰点以下，在天上几颗卫星带来的幽蓝光芒里，Thor看到附着在残骸表面的水汽正在迅速凝结成冰花。这个温度让Thor觉得有点冷，不过或许对于Loki来说，这个环境还挺舒适的。

　　飞船着陆的一面完全烧毁了，另一面倒是顽强地保留着。Thor用力扯下变形的舱门，把自己挤进散发着刺鼻的灼烧味的通道里。变形的通道让他前进得十分艰难，Thor希望Loki可以乖乖待在他们在飞船上空扫描时锁定的那个位置，不要随便走动。

　　原本他们可以从外面暴力破坏，直接把被困住的可怜的阿斯加德小捣蛋鬼捡出来，不过做哥哥的难得良心发现，把想看热闹的一群闲杂人等赶走，自己开着飞船来了。

　　劫后余生的重逢场面，Thor还是希望单独享有。

　　飞船内部只有几个应急灯还在工作，失去一只眼睛让他有时候不太能够准确把握距离，因此Thor进度很慢，经历一番波折后，他终于摸到了关押着Loki的囚室。

　　他用一道电花破坏了门锁，把门推开一点。

　　他牢记着Tony说的话：Loki不知道你还活着。

　　Thor做了一次深呼吸，走了进去。

　　第一眼，他看到Loki靠墙坐着。得知母亲的死讯后Loki憔悴的样子回到了Thor的脑中，让他的心跟着紧张地揪了起来。借着微弱的一点光芒，Thor得以看清Loki悲伤的双眼捕捉到自己的身形后，瞬间闪过的光彩。

　　Loki的脊背挺直了一些，他看起来茫然极了，连嘴都情不自禁地张开，瞪着自己越走越近的兄长。

　　Thor本来以为Loki的惊讶会让他觉得愉快。在自己被他的死骗足了心痛之后，能看到Loki为自己的死而难过，是一件充满报复性快感的事情。但事实上，Loki单单无言地看着他，就让他的心软成一片。

　　在目睹了人民和自己的死亡后的那么长时间里，Loki到底是怀着什么样的心情站在Thanos身边，将他的计划一点点破坏的呢？

　　“Loki，”Thor蹲下来，两人目光平齐，在这样的距离里，Thor可以清晰地看到Loki湿漉漉的眼神，“是我。”

　　Loki的嘴动了动，却没发出声音。从口型来看，他说的是“哥哥”。Thor笑起来，微微张开手，“不抱一下吗？”

　　当然要抱一下。

　　Loki也翘起嘴角，Thor只来得及看到笑意出现在他眼中的一瞬，就被自己的弟弟扑得险些向后倒去。Loki埋首在Thor的颈窝里，Thor温柔地回抱住他，轻轻拍打他的后背。

 

　　回去的路就简单很多，Thor直接在墙上开了个洞。他抱着Loki登上了自己的飞船，这里无风、明亮、温暖，飞船内的简易卧室甚至奢侈地铺着地毯，有一面像他们曾经的阿斯加德的飞船那样的落地窗，飞进宇宙可以看到浩淼的星海，在这里也能看到一望无际的冰原。

　　原本和其他人说好，接到了人就回去，可Thor的双手重新触摸到Loki身体的时候，他就改变了这个想法。

　　Thor一直把Loki抱到床上，Loki受了伤，从刚刚的动作就可以看出，他不太方便走路。像他们这样的神，伤口总是好得很快，他们从定位到航行过来花了这么久的时间，Loki的伤还是没能复原，足以说明Thanos下手的力道。

　　Thor查看Loki的伤口，他的右腿有一个穿刺伤，血洞渗着血，在苍白的皮肤上格外触目惊心。

　　脱光自己的衣服只需要一点小小的魔法，Loki向后倒去，真正与自己的兄弟坦诚相见。他伸展四肢，向Thor展示自己伤痕累累的身体。

　　邪神为了哥哥的正义，历尽艰辛当了一次好人。

　　“很疼吗？”Thor问。

　　Loki看着哥哥，对方的身影像是他绿色眼睛里的光彩：“没有Hulk揍得那么疼。”

　　这是两人相见后，Loki对Thor说的第一句话，里面包含着一个名字，却不是他的。阿斯加德的王此时连一个名字的醋也要吃，他欺身撑在Loki头顶，用手梳理对方铺散的黑发：“Loki。”

　　Loki仿佛立刻明白了Thor为何纠结，他再次笑起来，狡黠地回应：“哥哥。”

　　邪神真心实意的笑容并不多见，Thor为自己弟弟俊美的面容所惑，探身亲吻他的额头、眉心、眼睛、脸颊，最后碰了碰那张让他爱恨交加的嘴。

　　他抬起头，Loki伸手勾住了他的后颈，眨着眼问：“你就不想再多亲一亲你的弟弟吗？Thor？”

　　即使是迟钝的Thor，也发觉此刻的Loki有点过于主动了。

　　不过Thor并不打算多做思考。两人才刚刚稳定关系就因为Thanos强行拆散，险些生死相隔，如今Loki就在触手可及的地方，还向他做出邀请，Thor一刻也不想多忍。

　　  
　　Thor再次亲吻Loki，唇齿相交，他们彼此动情地吮吻对方，舌头缠绵地搅在一起，他们像世间任何一对情侣那样紧密地贴合在一起，逐渐加剧的喘息声回荡在房间里。Thor的衣服也消失了，他们赤裸着相拥，Loki的手臂贴在Thor的后背上，他抬起腿，夹住Thor的身体，伤口的血蹭到了Thor的腿上，像一道胭脂涂抹的标记。

　　Thor早就胀得不行，他几乎等不及Loki做好准备，就深深地插了进去。

　　他心里十分愧疚——这几乎是头脑发热失去理性的冲动，进去的瞬间他就后悔了，两人许久不见，Loki值得一个更加细致的、温柔的前戏。但很快他就发现，Loki顺畅地接受了粗暴的对待，最初进入的紧涩感让他皱着眉发出了小声的轻哼，紧接着他就适应了Thor的尺寸。

　　在Thor保持着插入的状态，等待他调整肌肉状态的时候，Loki紧致炙热的甬道内分泌出了大量肠液，浸泡Thor凶恶的匕首。

　　Thor能够感觉到，Loki的身体非常思念自己，他甚至不需要扩张，就好像他早已为此做过准备一样。

　　Thor又往前顶了顶，听到Loki的闷哼，恶劣地提问：“Loki，你早就准备好了吗？”

　　“唔，”Thor的尺寸让他的呼吸变得艰难，他半眯着眼睛，享受着两人紧密的结合，语焉不详地说：“你不在的时候，我就……嗯——”

　　在他们分别的那段日子里。Thor光是想想，就觉得体内的火焰烧得更旺。Loki即使在Thanos手下也一次没有忘记过Thor，在那间囚室，在Thor到达之前，他会不会因为思念而偷偷地玩弄自己？

　　他快速地挺动起来，Loki发出动情的尖叫，绷直脚尖，用力地夹紧Thor强健的腰身。

　　Loki以为他早就死了，他身处复仇的火焰中，假装顺从地跟随Thanos，身体和心灵却在为Thor悲伤。他在自己施放的幻境中让Thor将自己贯穿，凶狠、无情、不留余地，像他们每一次争吵那样大动干戈，但他又清晰地知道，无论怎样的疼痛和快感都是虚假的，他的哥哥死在Thanos手下，再也做不出这样深入骨髓的缠绵。

　　可Thor又活生生地出现了，在飞船中看到Thor的时候，他简直以为自己的魔法失控，让他分不清现实和虚幻了。从那个时候开始，空虚和渴望已经席卷了Loki的身体，他急需验证出现在他眼前的Thor，他的体温、他的心跳、他的气味都是真实的。

　　Loki的样子如同一条搁浅的人鱼，他的身体湿透了，纤瘦的腰肢随着Thor的动作扭动，胸膛的汗水勾勒出腹部肌肉的轮廓，胸前的乳首完全充血挺立，渴求Thor前来吮吸。在情欲的支配下，他已经完全迷乱，两颊绯红，湿润的眼睫每一次扇动，都像是林中的精灵翅膀洒落金色的闪光。

　　Thor咬住他的一侧乳首，尖锐的犬齿像要将它刺穿，Loki呜咽起来，又被Thor牢牢钉在身下接受他的研磨，疼痛和快感混合着冲击他的大脑，这比Thor的电击更叫人发狂，他浑身虚软，前端高涨地贴在Thor腹部，吐出的粘液把Thor的腹肌弄得黏糊糊亮晶晶的，流下的液体又落入他们交合的地方，落在Thor坚硬红胀的滚烫凶器上，成了他施暴的帮凶。

　　“你就……嗯、就这点能耐吗……？”然而贪婪的Loki甚至已经不满足于此，他夹紧双腿，甬道随之紧紧吸住Thor，在Thor受到刺激的吸气中，Loki挑衅地摸上他的脸颊，将他的手指伸进Thor口中，“啊……”

　　Thor看到Loki呻吟时若隐若现的水红色舌尖，在这种情况下，他比Hulk也好不到哪去，Loki身上的任何一个部位对他而言都有致命的吸引力，Thor简直化身为一头野兽，他按住Loki的屁股，手指陷入柔软的臀肉中，掐出红痕。

　　Loki的挑衅立刻收到了更为大力的征伐作为回馈，他心满意足，瘫软在床上，泥泞不堪的交合处又烫又红，溢出的体液滴在床单上，晕湿成大片深色的水迹。

　　身体的每一处都充满了对Thor的渴望，好在Thor也是同样，他凶残地挤进Loki身体的最深处，那么大、那么强壮的柱身简直要刺穿Loki不堪一击的小腹。Loki放肆地叫着，在这里他终于可以宣泄掉所有的担惊受怕，好好地享受与Thor的重逢。

　　Thor很快握住他的那根，Loki尖叫了一声，身体像触电似的弹了一下，接着Thor更快地动了起来，同时撸动着他的。Loki瞬间陷入了澎湃的欲望之中，他的灵魂简直脱离身体，细白的双腿也失去了力气，交叠在Thor背后。他们相连的地方燃烧着熊熊的欲火，这欲望随着涌动的血液扩散向他的全身，他的每一颗细胞都饱蘸了Thor的气息，Loki觉得自己在燃烧，他好像已经抵达了极致纯粹的快乐的尽头。

　　Loki在Thor手中没撑一会儿，就激动地射了出来。

　　这些浊白的液体把他们两个弄得更脏，高潮让Loki的甬道也跟着痉挛了，那处既柔软又潮热，Thor被他夹得爽快至极，他低头咬住Loki的喉结，Loki哼哼唧唧地呜咽，在他身下手脚发软地挣扎，像是濒死的天鹅。他大理石般的皮肤透出诱人的粉嫩，脆弱的脖颈被Thor咬住，Loki反而更用力地扬起头，好叫哥哥品尝自己。

　　Thor用力钉入Loki两腿之间，也蓬勃地射出了第一发。

 

　　Loki醉心地接受了Thor灌入的爱液，接着Thor拔出来，两人再次相拥接吻，唾液流淌下来，被Thor抹开，弄脏Loki晕红的脸颊。

　　此刻的邪神乖巧地躺在Thor身下，闭眼感受着Thor的爱抚。Thor将他抱起来，Loki顺从地照做了，不如说他浑身没有一点力气，是处于任由Thor摆布的状态。

　　Thor觉得自己应该说点什么，他搜肠刮肚，想找一句安慰爱人的甜蜜情话，可语言实在贫瘠，最终只能诚心实意地说出自己的感受：“你真好看。”

　　笨拙的Thor逗笑了巧舌如簧的Loki，但他现在一点也不像刁难哥哥，愉悦地接受了对方的愚蠢的夸赞，闭着眼睛发出慵懒的轻笑。

　　Thor将他翻转过去，把他挤在自己和墙之间，近在咫尺的落地灯刚好在他们腰间的位置，把两人赤裸的欲望照得一清二楚。Thor抚摸着他背后的淤青，这些都是撞击形成的，接着他发现，在自己的抚摸下，伤痕以肉眼可见的速度消失了。

　　“Loki？”Thor疑惑地问道。

　　“不是什么难事，”Loki依然闭着眼睛，语气柔软，“治愈魔法是很基础的，哥哥。”

　　Thor把手伸到下面，在Loki腿上的伤口周围摸了摸，Loki依然随着Thor手的动作为自己疗伤，伤口逐渐缩小，红肿消退，血痂消失，最终只剩下一点干涸的血迹。

　　Thor凑近Loki的耳朵，轻轻吹了口气：“所以——弟弟，你故意留着伤口给我看？”

　　Loki一下心虚了，辩解道：“我没——唔……”

　　Thor的手已经上滑到他的大腿根，危险地用手指碰了碰他的男根。仅仅是触碰而已，Loki就又一次有了兴致。

　　这些伤口是他拿来向Thor装可怜的，Thor感到有点好笑，Loki竟然还有这样的一面，同时，他又觉得自己已经完全感受到了Loki的委屈和无助，Thor的心柔软下来，决心放他一马，他温柔地舔舐着Loki的后颈，两手扣住他的胸口，同时再次进入了他。

　　这次是更为温柔的交合，他们的干柴烈火化为旖旎春风，由于这个姿势，两人的液体都汇集在Loki身下，这让Loki的身体看起来甚至比刚才更为色情。Thor更加享受地放缓速度，准确地碾压着Loki体内那脆弱的敏感部位。

　　这是更加磨人的方式，Loki的腰塌下去，背部简直弯成了一轮弦月。他拼命扭动下肢，想要让这该死的家伙加快点速度，可对方最终连他的手都牢牢禁锢住了，他的胸口抵在墙壁上，粗糙的竖纹金属刺激着敏感的乳首，Loki这次终于崩溃了，他眼角积满泪水，哀哀地乞求哥哥：“快一点……Thor……求你……”

　　Thor根本不听他的，打定主意要成为主动的一方，他让整场性事的节奏放得很慢，将Loki从上到下都弄得湿哒哒的——Loki的眼泪控制不住地落下来，下面的欲望又流着求而不得的口水，他正片脊背都被Thor舔了一遍，沁出的汗液沿着线条优美的脊柱凹陷汇聚在腰窝，又流进两片臀瓣间隐秘的沟壑。

　　等到Thor再次释放，他才松开Loki的手。

　　他把Loki拉向自己怀里，为Loki纾解他的欲望。Loki连哭的力气也没有了，虚软地靠着Thor的身体。Thor灌进他身体里的液体源源不断地流出来，在他大腿内侧形成两道淫靡的白色水渍。

　　Thor尽职尽责，Loki被他弄得昏昏沉沉的，射出第二发之后，连一根手指都不想动了。

　　Thor又亲了亲他的脸颊，Loki哼哼两声，沙哑地问：“你那些朋友，还在天上等着呢吧？”

　　“哎呀，”Thor发出一个并不惊讶的惊叹词，“我忘了。”

　　谁信。Loki腹诽道。不过他并不在意，反正他不是那个负责游说的人，也不是脸皮更薄的那个。到底如何向那群人解释他们为什么在地上停留这么久，就留给正抱着自己的这个傻子去想吧。

　　Loki在Thor怀中找了个舒服的姿势，倚靠着Thor炽热坚实的胸膛。在耳边持续传来的稳健的心脏跳动声中，他安心地睡着了。  
　　


End file.
